1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combined wall panel, and in particular, to a combined wall panel structure applicable in space design, characterized in that it is a continual wall composed of a plurality of simple main body boards, thereby to achieve spatial dividing effect, and that can be constructed simply and continuously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known that residence is a primary demand for human living, and at any given time and location, most of human behaviors need a certain place to provide a site for living or working.
Speaking of residing space, mankind had concept of spatial planning at a very early age. As required in living or working situations, and in consideration of space saving or beautification, mankind would, most likely, carry out a suitable spatial planning to the living space.
For spatial planning, good partition wall panel structures are indispensable products in practice, for example, early conventional brick wall structure, a light partition system based on C channel steel and hard board cover, a system formed by grouting light concrete in a light partition, a metallic channel combination system and the like.
Most of the above-mentioned structures could achieve a certain structural strength and construction quality to provide a rigorous living space. However, partition wall structures mentioned above still had many disadvantages as followed for example:
1. Difficult to practice. Workers for the above-mentioned practices need a long-term special training and should combine with a long period of real experience to be able to get good construction quality.
2. Slow working. By way of an example, a brick wall structure needs to lay every brick together slowly and then reinforces with cement. Further, constructing process like C channel steel has to additionally fix main beam and pillar in advance by way of various operations such as binding, bolting, soldering and the like, and finally, grouting or filling with other materials. This process is quite tedious.
3. Difficult to pipe. Pipes including water and electric pipes necessary for living needs to be laid generally through damaging a part of the wall which is to be make up only after the work is completed. This process would affect inevitably the working time and quality, and further, the subsequent maintenance is not easy.
4. Expensive cost. Great increase in operation cost may be caused unavoidably by complicated material distributions, cleaning up and transporting on working place, long-term time cost, and employment of specialized operators.
In view of the disadvantages associated with the practical application of the above-described conventional partition walls, the inventors had studied intensively based on the experience accumulated in developing practice in relative industry for many years, and finally, had developed a combined wall panel structure according to the invention.